Criminals and Soldiers
by poyopuyo
Summary: Levi (Rivaille) x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Bullets flew pass me from every direction. Now, how do I get myself out of this one? The Military Police have been after me for quite some time now, but never have they done something _so intelligent._ I was unaware that these stupid slobs were even capable of handling a gun. I merely invited them to another one of my midnight parties, the ones I throw after another successful murder. To put that in more simpler terms, after I kill someone who's deemed themselves worthy of a slaughter by yours truly, I leave a note for the police and soon enough, they find me. By midnight.

They're only doing this so the _selfish king_ wouldn't get murdered because apparently without the king, the Military Police would be pretty pointless, but I don't understand this. Why do the top 10, the strongest, get chosen to be the safest? Absurd. Well, actually, I'm not so sure either, but that's just what father told me. Anyway, it's ironic though; these _strong _soldiers can't even catch a lady. It's as if they don't really want to catch me and put me in jail. I'm feeling a bit ignored.

The hissing of bullets continued by my ears until I ended up on top of Wall Sina. That's strange, I thought, they usually keep up for another hour or so... And then I saw it. The Wings of Freedom. A few of them used their 3DMG to run up the walls in front of me, and a few of them came from my left and right.

"Well, well. What an unfair game of cat and mouse," I cooed, "I do, genuinely, hope that this will be more interesting than the Police."

"(F/N), we're not here to attack you," a tall, blond man stated.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"We'd like for you to join the Scouting Legion, unless you'd prefer the prison cells."

"Both are life sentences, does it really matter?" I pouted playfully.

I dropped my gun; I never pick up loaded guns. I just keep them to bluff. I'm more of a blade person. Anyhoo, I steadied my 3DMG gear and I saluted before I fell backwards, intentionally. My eyes widened as I saw a short man with dark hair come after me. He may or may not have been Humanity's Strongest.

"Damn, I didn't think you'd all follow me down," I smirked at the pathetically neat man.

I twisted my torso and I ended up running on the wall, all the way back up where I was met with the blond man again.

"There's a fine line between persistent and annoying," I flew right past the men and I went down, back to the village.

However, as much as I tried, I couldn't shake off the Lance Corporal. _The only way is to fight him. _I steadied myself on a roof in a defensive stance, poised to fight. As anticipated, the shorty ran towards me with no signs of stopping. In response, I extended my arm and I grabbed his neck with my right arm and I harshly grasped his right wrist with my left hand; right when I brought his neck down towards the floor, I gave a sweeping kick at his calfs and he fell backwards. _Great, I've done more than my panic parties tonight. I potentially injured a soldier and exposed myself to his comrades. _With that last thought fading within the dark abyss which is my mind, I gracefully soared through the air, back home. To the _palace,_ within Wall Sina.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a letter in an envelope on my pillow this morning. Of course, I was weary about opening it, but being the daredevil I am, I did.

_I realize that you are the lady of Wall Sina, however, due to your wrongdoings, I will speak to your father, the king, about you joining us. -Levi _

_Whatever, _who does this hypotensive arrogant beast think he is? You can't simply force the heiress to toss her duties to become a soldier, now can we? Honestly speaking, I usually would do anything to get away from my father and these rich simpletons- who happened to believe that they would never have to face a titan. I truly despise these kinds of people. I may be impulsive, but at least I utilize my brain instead of becoming a shitty slob like all of them. My father and the workers of this pitiful palace believe strongly that I live to wreak havoc and that I'm too reckless and instinctive to even think about the consequences. They're wrong.

"Hello, miss?" a trembling voice said from the other side of my door.

I rolled my eyes as if the woman would be able to see it and then I mustered up all the sweetness I had within me to ask, "yes?"

"Your father requests you; a lunch with Corporal Levi."

"Fuck," I scream-whispered to myself, "Okay, you're excused."

I punched my pillow in an attempt to release my irritation and frustration. _Maybe if I escaped now, they won't find me. _It sounded like a good plan, besides, I felt like trying out something fun. I equipped my supply belt, where I placed my shiny, black steel knife; as well as an ancient Japanese katana my father picked up before all this titan shit (it was hung vertically across my back). Lastly, I hung a large, black rifle by it's handle on my back partnering it up with the katana (the katana and rifle formed an "x" shape). _Oh, by the way, this gun is loaded. _

"What we need here is a little bit of panic and action," I rebelliously announced as I hopped down my balcony to massive back yard the castle possessed.

If someone were to see me right now, they'd think me of a maniacal brat; however, if someone were to see me in a clean outfit, they'd _know _that I am the highest lady. Who am I? Neither. I am me. I am not either of them, I am both. The fact that no one knew me as the same character threw them off, that's probably how I got away with 60% of my crimes. _Fun. _

_"_Oi, brat," a disgustingly familiar voice said from behind me, "I know what you're planning. It was expected."

"Do you care to join me? However, I may or may not shoot you," I smirked a bit under my hood, with my back turned to him.

"You wouldn't. I've noticed the things your victims had in common and I've come to a conclusion that they were all criminals."

"Ooh, how intelligent," I cooed intimidatingly.

I heard his feet lightly pound on the soft grass, and like an animal, I spun around and I grabbed his arm. As he fell forward I grunted _fuck the Survey Corps. _Levi got up on his feet and in that moment, I swore I could see the rage he was trying to contain. In response, I laughed.

"This is absurd, I'm leaving."

"No, you're not," another familiar voice stated.

"I may or may not be losing my patience with you all right now. I don't want to join the suicidal army."

"With your skills, it wouldn't even be suicidal."

"Go to hell. I don't need this."

With that, Levi landed a punch on your stomach and you doubled over in pain. _Shit, what the hell. _You glared at the short man, causing him to kick your sides.

"Levi, stop. This is an order."

Levi reluctantly stopped as I stood up and said, "Yeah, shorty, hasn't your mom ever taught you not to hit a girl?"

The corporal rolled his eyes, "Hasn't your mom ever taught you to act like one? You're merely a monkey in my eyes."

"Monkey? I raised that girl," your father chimed in from the back.

"Oh, lovely, welcome to the fun fest!" you said with fake sweetness.

Seeing this as a chance to escape, you ran towards the fences and easily hopped over them. _Farewell, my peasants. Just kidding. _Levi ran at you with equal speed and pinned you to the hard, concrete ground. You kneed his gut and rolled over on top of him; _ah, how the mighty have fallen. Our roles are now reversed. _You held Levi down with your weight while you forced his hands together and locked them at his neck.

"We are both very occupied people and cannot waste time on childish games."

"Shut up, Levi. You're the one that's busy."

You were just about to get off of Levi's back when a military officer came by and pointed a rifle to your head.

"You! You're the one that's been causing all these murders... We're not earning anything because you get to the criminals before us!

Do you know what you've done? Now you're the most wanted and I'm going to get the prize for your head."

You heard the gun cocking. If you moved, he'd shoot. And to top it all off, he seemed a bit too unstable to even listen to anything. Was he scared? Of you? _Tsk tsk tsk, what shall I do now? _

to be continued.

**author's note: apologies if this isn't as good as the first chapter, however, I am still working on the plot so please be patient, reader-chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

The gun was cocked against my head, but for some reason, I wasn't even fazed. Instead, I blanked out.

_Winter had sent four thugs to my house...It was freezing and they needed shelter. However, instead of asking, they forced my family. _

_Blood splattered the small horizon inside my house and my world was torn down, by dirty pigs. Father and mother lay there oh, so quietly and no movement was traced from them ever again. I was drowsy then, but I remember an ugly tan man with a scrawny built body asking his partner, "It seems the child is 100% (ethnicity), you think she'll be worth much?" They didn't even want anything in the first place, just a somewhere to stay...Humans are spoiled pigs who can ever be satisfied. I learned that through these murderers. I remember thinking that and I remember the rage bubbling from within me and I suddenly exploded; like a volcano. I picked up my father's axe and I killed two with the axe's force, leaving the other two to live. I left them as a memoir to tell people to not mess with me. Not ever. _

_Not a few days after, word had spread out and the king came to seek me, "I want my heir to be a full fledged (ethnicity)." That was a shitty excuse, he just wanted a slave. He was a pervert. Of course, I never followed any of his orders so I just ended up as an heiress and his bodyguard. I remember it all so clearly, the misery I felt. I wished for someone to take me from this place, I wished for someone to break my shell, I wished everyone would stop looking at me like I was a monster. Despite everything, I was still a human, right? Underneath this skin, I'm like them. A mere human. I thought I was going to die there. I didn't know why my body kept moving and living, but now I do. Because I want to punish all of those hungry men and give children like me an innocent future. A better future. If I can't save all, at least I saved some... _

"(F/N), are you out of your fucking mind?" Levi shook me conscious.

I noticed my wrists were sore and then I saw the cuffs, "Why do I have cuffs? Get them off! These hurt!"

"Well, when you passed out, we had to tell the officer that the soldiers were taking custody of you, and he wasn't going to leave without proof so we handcuffed you and took you away."

"Lovely, so that was my free ticket to this legion, no?"

"Tch, what do you think?"

I scoffed at Levi's remark and I would've said that this was a crime, but that'd be rich coming from me. Anyway, Levi and Erwin forced me in his office because apparently, I was considered an escape artist and that I'd probably kill some cadets on my way out.

Levi and Erwin then left me alone his office, with my hands chained to his table. It was really uncomfortable, but I fell asleep anyway. My slumber ended all too soon and I woke up like an animal, teeth ready for sinking (I was irritated). I must've scared the poor cadet whom I thought was Levi; she fell back and her fiery hair flamed up as she fell.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered.

"Aren't you Lady (F/N)?" the girl looked bewildered as her eyes grew in excitement, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, that much I know."

"Oh, can you tell me what happened? Rumors have been spread, and I'm really curious! Oh by the way, my name is Petra."

Petra kept pestering me because she wanted to know what happened and I ended up telling her the story; even after casually telling her that I killed people, she still wasn't afraid of me. _She's kind of annoying. This is probably why I don't make much friends; everyone's just so irritating. _While talking to this peppy orange-headed girl, Levi's office door suddenly slammed open and five people walked in, including shorty.

"She's a beauty! Hi, I'm Eld; second in command." Said the tall blond.

"I'm Gunther," a tan brunette stated, in a sheepish grin.

"Eren."

After the short boy with green eye's introduction, an old looking fellow crouched in front of me and smiled smugly.

"I'm Oluo, I have the most solo kills of titans; also, you look filthy, you brat."

"Oh, me filthy? I don't think so; I think you better shut that filthy mouth of yours because I have more _solo _kills of humans, you smug ass," I hissed at Oluo, resulting in him falling back like Petra had a few moments ago.

Everyone in the room stifled a laughter, except for Levi and Oluo; Oluo looked shocked, like he was about to cry.

"That's right, don't start something you can't finish," I said.

"I can see why your hands are tied now," Oluo responded in a cautious tone.

"How bout you really see why tomorrow when combat drills start? Yeah? I'm down."

With that, I somehow managed to sweep kick while sitting down, tripping Oluo.

"Challenge accepted."

"See you, tomorrow. I'll even dig your grave for you," I glared at Oluo, piercing his eyes with mine.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Oluo and I never got to actually fight, since I was ordered to be transferred to the basement prison cells (if I wasn't training). How barbaric! From a peasant, to a princess, to a prisoner. Anyhoo, ever since I was dormed down here, I've been seeing more of Levi; he'd come down to talk, or simply just glare at me. I've come to realize that I genuinely enjoy these moments with him, these quiet, sad moments. However, everything changed when the fire nation attacked when he admitted something to me.

"Do you remember your parents?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, or are you just that _idiotic _to ask such a question, Levi?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Remember the men, from that day, with the red wolf imprinted on them?"

I almost nonchalantly dismissed the question, until I processed what he had just said, "How'd you know? That shit's confidential between me, myself, and I."

I felt boiling anger seeping out of me in the form of tears and harsh words. I could've sworn that Levi's cold eyes showed a hint of emotion as I stood, divided from him by the cold bars. _Was he part of the cult? Was he the younger boy guarding my house for those monsters? Was he the one barking orders at the men? No, he couldn't... That's just not possible._

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right."

I looked up and in the corner of my eye, I saw a giant eye; staring in, hungrily. Levi followed my gaze and abruptly walked over to my gate and unlocked it. He gestured to follow him, but in all honestly, I was more scared of him, than the titan. With that, I stood; feet planted to the floor.

"(F/N), come on. Brat. Are you going to choose to promote your ego and die? Are you fucking kidding me?! There's a fucking monster trying to get into the basement right now, so if you want to be angry with me do it later."

"All monsters are human. Look at those fucking titans, Levi. They're just larger versions of us, humans! Open your eyes! I'm not scared of some giant person with no fucking reproductive system."

"Look, to run and defend is a choice to be made as a pair, but if we stay, it's one of us who has to die. I'm too valuable and so are your dumb skills. Even if this world's cruel, we're to keep living on. In the end, we're still just fine to keep smiling on. It doesn't affect you!"

The walls came tumbling down, the roof caved in and I found Levi over me in an instant. Before the hideous, maniacal bastard stuck his hand through the holes in the roof, I thought to myself, one last thought... _This tough love of Levi's can really lead to loathing..._

_What's going to happen now?_

**author's note: seriously wondering if I should just kill you off; maybe. xoxo. (; just keep reading!**


End file.
